Christmas Canoodling
by angie9281
Summary: A few days before the big Christmas holiday, Sookie comes home to find herself a most unexpected surprise and wants nothing more than to savor that which she will unwrap.


_Author's Note-sorry I've not put out much lately, its been a tough few months for me. My grandpa passed in October and truthfully with work and this happening, my heart hasn't been into writing and its only been recently I felt like jumping back into the game. So I wanted to post a little something before the holiday. Enjoy!_

The house was dark and she knew somewhere nearby he was lurking, and even with her own enhanced abilities, she knew he had his own tricks and could easily keep a step ahead of her. Passing by her Christmas tree which she took a moment to plug in, thus filling the entryway of her home with pools of color, Sookie sighed as she trudged up the stairs, smelling of fried foods, something she usually enjoyed but it had been a holiday rush this evening, seemingly the whole town had come into the bar before the bar was closed for a few days for the holiday. A holiday she was looking forward to spending with her family and extended family alike. Friends and family, the two most important things in her life…..well save for one other figure that she had certainly come to realize she couldn't live without. And to think she had been so blinded for so long to this truth of who she REALLY loved when it came to the two vamps that had vied for her affections. Shaking her head at how stupid she had been and at her good fortune she now enjoyed, she peered around the wall to the left where her bedroom-their bedroom-was located. And she caught a whiff of something minty, and chocolaty. And that the door was closed but yet there was a sliver of light peeking out from underneath the door. Her instincts and their bond told her she had nothing to fear, that he was on the other side of the door. The trouble was, what exactly was behind the door? Knowing the way his mind worked and the schemes and ideas that he had had over the years, it seemed that nothing would really shock her. But if it was cross-dressing action, then, well…then she really would have seen everything and lord knew she would need to make that a Kodak moment. She stifled her giggles at imagining her big, strong Viking in drag and admitted it was a humorous image but turned serious as best she could and turned the knob and pushed the door inward and instantly found herself not in her room, but in a winter wonderland. She had remembered mentioning not long ago that she missed the homeyness, the family feeling she had when her parents were alive. It was at Christmas that she felt like she could be "normal" and was one of the rare times with her parents that they didn't seem to worry about her and her future because of her abilities. Stepping into the room, her face froze with stunned silence at what she was seeing. Lounging on the led, his head propped on a elbow, her Viking lay, clad in a rather….fetching version of a Santa suit.

"Oh sweet Jesus." she blurted out, clearly taken aback by the choice of clothes he had chosen. It wasn't really the Santa aspect that shocked and surprised her the most, it was how he had literally given the name Santa a kind of….devilish, naughty appearance. Black leather pants complete with a cark red sleeveless vest fringed with white that almost looked like clouds nearly completed the outfit. That he had even threw on a Santa hat and a poofy fake white beard gave her a second round of giggles but as she took in the buff, toned arms of her sexy Swedish Santa, she started to look at him with a hungry kind of look but smirked as well. "Well, this certainly was not what I expected. Not that it isn't welcome….maybe this could be a new things, a Santa for the adults."

He grunted as he removed the beard with a quick motion. "I wouldn't deliver my packages to just any one." he smirked at his saucy joke and got off the bed and strode in a couple long legged paces towards her and she was able to take in the tightness of his sexy Santa outfit. "So…you like?'

She laughed again. "You never fail to surprise me, you know? I mean, costumes aren't really your think and….." she trailed off and drank in the sight of her sexy Santa. "I think this would bring in a lot of business at your bar if you were to sit on your throne like this…then again, it may distract Ginger too much…."

"And she is distracted enough as it is and also I wouldn't do this for anyone but you."

"Pity, this could have been our first Christmas card photo. I could have gotten a Mrs. Claus costume and then get the rest of the family involved and-" she was interrupted by a tender kiss and she reciprocated. "I know holidays have never really been my thing but do I get points for the effort made?'

"God yes….a million points for the best Santa outfit ever…"

"Well, I can't take all the credit, I had mentioned I wanted to surprised you and Pam suggested the sexy Santa theme and found this for me." he grimaced. "I had my doubts but judging by your reaction and the fact I do believe you're ready and willing to unwrap me and I you, I suppose its worth it." he grinned, that pillaging Viking spirit shining through and though she rolled her eyes she had to admit he was dead right., she was more than a little turned on and more than ready to hit the bed. And other things." and in a few moments, the night became the best early Christmas present either could have gotten-each other.

**THE END**


End file.
